Meeting Drake & Josh
by Kenzie123456
Summary: What will happen when the Venturi-Macdonald family meets Drake and Josh from the hit Nick show "Drake and Josh" Could be pretty confusing if you've never seen the show "Drake & Josh" before, I explained what it's about in the "author's note".
1. Meeting Drake, Josh, and Megan

**Authors note: ****Okay, so this story is going to be pretty confusing for you if you've never seen the Nick show "Drake & Josh". But if you haven't seen it, then here are the characters: Drake: pretty much like Derek. (Plays guitar gets the girls, etc.) Josh: pretty much like Casey. (Smart, klutz, etc.) Megan: Drake's younger sister. plays the pranks. (Drake and Josh are step-brothers) Hope you enjoy!**

**Meeting Drake & Josh**

**Chapter #1: Meeting Drake, Josh, and Megan**

"Bye Marti!" George said, kissing his youngest daughter in the forehead. "Be safe!"

"Don't worry George! I'll take good care of her, trust me!!" George's ex-wife Abbey said, taking Marti's hand.

Marti was going to Abbey's house for the week, to clear out the house for some special guests.

"Finally! 1 less person to take care of!" Casey yelled.

"Not for long…" George said nervously.

"Why? Is Derek moving out?!" Casey yelled happily. By now everyone was sitting on the couch listening.

"Well, you all know my brother John right?" George started.

"Yeah, the one from California right?" Derek said, sitting up.

"Um, yeah, see, he's friends with this couple, Audrey and Walter Parker-Nicholas, they have 3 kids, Drake and Josh, who are both 15, and Megan, who is 12. They want to come to Canada, but don't feel like paying the expensive price of a hotel here. So, John offered for them to stay here."

"Here?" Lizzie said, amused, "Where's here?"

"At our house!" Nora said, excited.

"What?!?" Casey yelled, standing up "Without Marti, there is 6 people in this house! Now there is going to be 11?!"

"No no, only the kids are coming!" Nora said, trying to cheer her daughter up.

"C'mon Case, don't you think this will be fun? Jake and Joe are both 15 like you!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"It's Drake and Josh" Edwin corrected "and I think it's pretty cool they have a 12-year-old daughter!"

"Well, when are they coming?" Casey asked. Right then, the doorbell rang. George went to open it.

"Ah there you are!" George yelled. Everyone stood up quickly while George took the guests' bags inside. "Okay, so you must be Drake" George said while pointing to Drake "You're Josh, and you're Megan of course!"

"Welcome kids!" Nora said "This is Casey, Lizzie, Edwin, and Derek" she said while pointing out each kid. "Drake, you can be in Derek's room, Megan in Lizzie's bunk-bed, and Josh in the guest room. Derek do you mind being on the couch?"

"The couch?!" Derek yelled unhappily.

"Would you rather be in Marti's room?" George asked.

"Have I mentioned how much I love the couch?" Derek said, smiling.

"Well why don't you sleep on the floor because no one really cares about you!" Casey said jokingly. Derek shut up. No way was he going to get humiliated now.

PLEASE READ:

**Hope you liked this chapter! I already wrote the next chapter, but I'll write it tomorrow, I'm aiming for about 4 reviews before I make a new chapter, so ****REVIEW!!!!!!! ****You might see some lizwin jealousy in the next chapter, and you'll see how everyone thinks of each other. I'll update as soon as possible! **


	2. Friendship, Love, and Jealousy

**Author's Note: OMG! I wanna thank **_**everyone **_**for their reviews!!! I'm sooo happy!! Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story! A lot of you have great ideas for the story! 'this means thinking' "this means talking". Well, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Meeting Drake & Josh**

**Chapter #2: Friendship, Love, and Jealousy**

"Cool room!" Drake commented when he stepped into Derek's room. "Thanks dude, make yourself at home!" Derek said, suddenly eyeing Drake's guitar. "Whoa! You play?!" Derek yelled. Drake jumped, "Yeah, ever since I was young! I have my own band back home."

"Me too! Hey maybe you can play with us one time?!" Derek said excitedly.

"Sounds great!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Meanwhile…**

"I see you read." Casey told Josh, trying to start a conversation. They were walking toward the guest room, and Casey was told to "escort" him.

"Yeah, this book is really good so far!" Josh said, looking at the book. Casey immediately recognized it. "Oh my god!" I love that book!" she yelled.

"You've read it?!" Josh said, he didn't come across many people who _liked_ to read, especially cute girls like Casey.

'Smart _and_ cute, just my type!' Casey thought, smiling, as they entered the guest room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Meanwhile…**

"I'll take your bags." Lizzie said, reaching for Megan's bags.

"It's okay, I got 'em" Megan said, lifting them up. Lizzie led the way to her room. They passed Edwin as they were walking down the hall, and Lizzie caught them giving each other a small smile, the smile you give when your hinting to someone that you think they're cute. Lizzie felt a small hint of jealousy go through her mind. 'Wait? How could I be jealous?!' Lizzie thought nervously.

"Wow! I love your room!" Megan said as she walked into Lizzie's room.

"Thanks!" Lizzie said happily.

"Anyway…" Megan started "how old is Edwin?" she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Why?" Lizzie said suspiciously.

"Oh know reason! I just, um, wanted to know." Megan said quickly.

"Well, then, ask him yourself!" Lizzie yelled, walking out of her room, madly.

"What was that about?" Edwin asked, suddenly walking into Lizzie's room.

"Oh that?" Megan said, pointing to the door, "nothing, really, just, um…" she said trying to find an excuse.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm 13 by the way." Edwin said, answering Megan's question from before.

"Eavesdropper!" Megan said laughing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Megan and Edwin were talking, Lizzie was by the door listening. "Why am I jealous?!" Lizzie whispered to herself. Right then Derek stepped out of his room. "Lizzie?!" he yelled. Lizzie quickly turned, and without thinking, ran into Derek's room. "Huh?" Derek said to himself, and walked away.

Lizzie jumped when she said Drake standing there. "Whoa!" Lizzie said, surprised. "Hi" Drake said, raising his eyebrows. "Um, I was just looking for…" Lizzie hesitated. "A…sock!" Lizzie said, eyeing one of Derek's socks. She picked up one of his socks and ran out of the room. When she stepped outside she took a good look at the "sock" as Derek called it, because it sure didn't look like a sock. "Ew!" Lizzie said quietly, and dropped it on the floor, heading downstairs.

**Well there's the 2****nd**** chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I promise I'll have some Joshey (Josh and Casey, didn't know what to call it!!) I'm aiming for 4 more reviews (which equals 11 in all) before I get started my next chapter)so……REVIEW!!!!!!!! **

**-Kenzie **


	3. Dinner and a Hot Date

**Author's Note: OMG!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Oh, and to make you stop bugging me (just kidding) there WILL be some Dasey in the future of this story!!! Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!!!**

**Meeting Drake & Josh**

**Chapter #3: Dinner and a Hot Date**

That night's dinner was VERY crowded, so Lizzie, Megan, and Edwin moved to the kitchen counter. Everyone else sat at the regular table; Casey and Josh at one side, Derek and Drake at the other, and George and Nora in their usual spots. Everyone was mostly in their own conversations.

"So, wanna play with my band tomorrow? We're rehearsing." Derek told Drake.

"Sure! That sounds pretty cool" Drake said. He couldn't stop looking over at Casey making googly eyes at Josh, the girls were supposed to go after him, not his dorky brother Josh.

"Hey, I know this is kind of sudden…" Josh started, looking into Casey's crystal blue eyes, "but do you maybe wanna in a way…" Josh stammered.

"Yes?" Casey cued for him to go on.

"Do you want to go out some time?" Josh asked hopefully.

"Sure! How about tomorrow?" Casey answered anxiously, "Not that I'm anxious or anything…" Casey lied.

"Awesome!" Josh said, so everybody could here. Casey looked around nervously, "Umm…hi?" Casey said nervously. Everyone just ignored it and started eating again.

When he made sure Casey wasn't looking, Drake started getting nervous, now she said yes to Josh for a date?! This couldn't be happening!

But truthfully, Derek was thinking the same thing, but sit perfectly still so no one could notice, but Drake on the other hand, was getting a little shaky. 'Why would she say yes? That just ruined my chance!' Derek thought to himself.

**Out in the kitchen…**

'I can't take this anymore!' Lizzie thought to herself madly. Edwin and Megan had been sneaking peeks at each other all through dinner. Lizzie finally admitted to herself that she _was_ jealous, but of what? Edwin? Megan? Edwin and Megan together? No, that couldn't be it! Why would she like Edwin? I mean, _like _like?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Saturday morning…**

Casey woke up feeling nice and refreshed. She rubbed her hands through her very…sticky hair? She walked to her mirror and look very closely at herself. Her normally curly, silky, brown hair had yellowish streaks in it, one touch and Casey knew it was honey. "DER-EK!" She stomped out of her room, down the stairs, and into Derek's face. "Care to explain?" Casey said calmly, she was not going to lose her cool in front of her 2 very cute guests.

"Whoa what happened?" Drake said, getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

Derek started laughing hysterically. "Did you miss your mouth again Case?" Megan and Lizzie, hearing Casey's screech, came rushing down the stairs. "What happened?" they said in unison. Casey ignored them and rushed up the stairs into the bathroom to take a long shower. "Ha ha! Nice one Derek! But next time I would recommend a paint-ball shooting radio though!" Megan said, walking toward Derek. Drake and Josh cringed at the memory. "You're a prankster?" Edwin said, surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Megan asked.

"Oh just because, I prank too, and I also spy." Edwin answered.

"Spy?" Megan said, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course! Hey, Lizzie and I were going to spy on Casey and Josh's dates tonight, wanna come?" Edwin whispered so no one would hear.

"Yeah!" Megan yelled. Edwin quickly covered her mouth. "Let's go!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Saturday night…**

"Whoa." Josh whispered as Casey came down the stairs. It was time for their date at Smelly Nelly's and Casey looked very pretty. She had on a white take top with a pink sweater, a jean skirt with pink leggings, and white flats. "Ready?" Casey asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Mhm" Josh said, surprised that he could even get that word out.

"Okay then!" Casey said. "Let's go!"

"Let's go!" Lizzie said. The 3 kids were at the top of the stairs, waiting for Casey and Josh to leave. They tiptoed down the stairs and out the front door, following a long way behind Casey and Josh. Luckily Edwin spied on Casey and Josh to know that they were going to Smelly Nelly's.

**Well there you go! Chapter 3! I am once again aiming for 4 reviews, which will equal 16 in all! And like I said before, there WILL be some Dasey and some Drakey (Drake and Casey) in the future! Promise! I already have Chapter 4 written down so it won't take long to post! **

**-Kenzie **


	4. A Dinner Date, For Who?

**Author's Note: Thanks again to all who reviewed! Wow! 20 reviews?! That's awesome! Well I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise the next chapter will have some Dasey jealousy!! Enjoy!**

**Meeting Drake & Josh**

**Chapter #4: The Dinner Date, For Who?**

"I'm having a great time." Josh said, staring at Casey's eyes 'They're so pretty' Josh thought.

"Me too." But she wasn't really staring back. They were at Smelly Nelly's for their date, and were almost done with their meals. Little did they know that they were being watched.

"How are we going to get by without them watching us?" Edwin whispered. They were at the front door and all the seats in front of Casey and Josh were taken, those were the seats they could sit in without being seen. Just then a waiter with one of those fancy dinner carts came by. All three kids jumped behind it. The waiter gave them a look saying "What are you doing?" All of them just put a finger to their mouth saying to be quiet. The water understood and pushed the cart to an empty table. They made it!

"May I help you?" the waiter asked.

"Oh, um..." Edwin stammered. They didn't plan on getting a meal. He looked at the girls for support: none.

"Milkshakes?" the waiter suggested.

"Sounds great." Edwin answered.

"So, do you like it here so far?" Casey asked, trying to get in a conversation.

"Sure, they have great food I guess…" Josh answered, not understanding the question obviously.

Casey giggled. "I don't mean 'here'" she said, putting finger quotations around 'here' "I mean Canada."

"Oh! Sorry, yeah it's great! It's really fun, and not that crowded compared to San Diego." Casey nodded. Why wasn't she getting into this guy?

"Hello?" Lizzie said for the fourth time. Megan and Edwin of course didn't answer. They were to busy making googly eyes at each other. "Whatever! I quit!" and with that, Lizzie got up and left.

"Lizzie?!" Edwin said, getting up. "I'm sorry Megan, but something has been up with Lizzie lately, and I got to find out what." Edwin ran out of Smelly Nelly's, forgetting what they were there for.

"Edwin?" Casey said.

"Megan?" Josh said. As they both ran past. They got up, put the check on the table, and ran after them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lizzie?" Edwin said, walking into Lizzie's room. Lizzie was on her laptop, ignoring him. "Lizzie, what's wrong?" Edwin asked again.

"Nothing, even if something was wrong, I know you wouldn't care." Lizzie said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

I will if you tell me, please?" Edwin begged. Lizzie took a deep breath. "I am..." Right then Casey and Josh burst into the room.

"What were you three doing at the diner?!" Casey yelled.

"Umm…got to go!" Edwin said, running out of the room.

"Lizzie? What were you doing there?" Casey begged.

'I admit it, I'm jealous of Edwin and Megan. Why can't I just tell him that?' Lizzie thought to herself.

"It doesn't even matter anymore.' Lizzie said sadly.

**Well there it is! Once again, I'm aiming for 4 more reviews (24 in all) I hope you enjoyed! And once again, next chapter will have some Dasey jealousy. Please review!!!!**


	5. Joining the Band and a Plan

**Author's Note: ****For the 5****th**** time, thanks to all who reviewed!!! I always get more than 4 reviews, which makes me sooo happy!! Well, I promised you some Dasey jealousy in this chapter, so, here it is! Chapter 5!**

**Meeting Drake & Josh**

**Chapter #5: Joining the Band**

"Hey guys!" Derek said, walking into his garage. Today D-Rock was rehearsing for….something. "This is Drake, do you mind if he plays with us?"

"Okay, why not?" Derek's best friend Sam said, picking up his guitar.

"Do you know any good songs?" Ralph asked.

"Well, me and my band back home have this one pretty good song, I wrote it." Drake said, bragging. He stepped up to the microphone and got ready to sing.

"**I never thought that it would be so simple but**

**I found a way, I found a way**

**I always thought that would be too crazy but**

**I found a way, I found a way**

**If you open up your eyes**

**You'll see what's inside.**

**It's gonna take some time to realize**

**But if you look inside **

**I'm sure you'll find**

**Over your shoulder**

**I told you I'll always**

**Be picking you up when you're down,**

**So just turn around…"**

"You're great!" Ralph said when Drake finished.

"I know." Drake said fondly. Sam rolled his eyes while Drake raised his eyebrows suspiciously. They all heard clapping coming from outside. Next thing, Casey walked in.

"Wow!" Casey said, "You're really great!"

"Well I'm not that great!" Drake suddenly changed his attitude when he saw Casey.

"Hey, you must be thirsty now, wanna come upstairs and get a drink?" Casey flirted.

"Sounds great!" Drake said, taking Casey's hand and walking up their front steps. Right then, Derek felt small hint of jealousy go through his mind. He had to stop Casey from crushing on Drake _or_ Josh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Derek was in his room getting a comic book when he heard the front door shut. He looked out his window and saw Drake and Casey walking down the sidewalk, Drake putting his arm around Casey's waist. Derek stood there staring wide-eyed in shock. How could this happen?! 'Wait, why am I jealous?!?!' Derek thought. 'I guess I am, but there is only one way to get them apart!' He ran down the hall into Lizzie's room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I just saw Casey and Drake going down the sidewalk…together." Megan said, pulling out a chair at the table where Josh was sitting.

"Yeah I know, I don't really think she was into me." Josh said sadly.

"Duh" Megan said. She saw the expression on Josh's face and quickly fixed what she just said, "I mean, why don't you talk to her more?"

"Well it's too late now, she already has her eyes on Drake, just like every other girl." Josh looked down.

"You're impossible!" Megan laughed. "Don't worry, I'll help you win Casey back." and with that. She got up and left.

**Did you like it? I hope so; I was originally planning on leaving it off where Derek got jealous in the garage, so you're lucky! Once again, 4 review!! So…REVIEW!!!! I'll update soon! Sorry this took longer to update, but my BFF was over. **

**Love always**

**-Kenzie**


	6. Sparks Fly

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed and told me some GREAT ideas! It was really hard to choose one! But after a day or two, I picked someone's…congratulations chocolatebrownies! I picked some of your idea for this chapter! Oh, and I'd like to thank hm8luver for telling me she's going to make a trailer for this on youtube soon! I'll post the link when it's up!**

**Meeting Drake & Josh**

**Chapter #6: The Plans**

Josh was sitting on the couch watching "America's Funniest Home Videos" while eating popcorn and laughing his head off. Just then the doorbell rang. 'Well I guess I'll get it' Josh thought as he realized no one was going to get it any time soon. He placed his popcorn on the coffee table and strode over to the door. He opened it up and saw a pretty girl about his age, her hair in a bun with a blue jean jacket on.

"Hello, I'm Emily, Casey's friend, you must be Josh!" Emily said, stepping into the house. Josh couldn't help but stare; she was almost as pretty as Casey!

"Oh, hello, Casey isn't home right now, she's out with Drake." Josh finally said.

"Oh…Drake." Emily said while raising her eyebrows. "Well, can I hang out here until she gets back? Or did she just leave?" Emily said, unsure of herself.

"Oh no, you can stay! She left about an hour ago so she should be back shortly!" Josh said, walking over to the couch. Emily followed, and sat next to Josh.

"So, you live in California right?" Emily said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, San Diego." Josh said, smiling. For once it was the girl who made the first move.

Half an hour and a million laughs later Casey and Drake walked into the house. Casey was smiling like she just won a million dollars. "I had a great time tonight Drake!" Casey said, taking off her white sweater.

"Me too!" Drake said, starting up the stairs. "I'm gonna go take a hot shower, its cold out there!"

Casey turned to see Josh and Emily staring at her. She jumped, finally realizing they were there. "Oh! Hey Josh! Hey Em!" Casey said, walking over to Derek's chair. She smiled innocently sat she sat down.

"Hi!" they said at the same time.

"Oh, here's your Green Day CD Case, thanks for letting me borrow it, I downloaded every song on my iPod!" Emily said, handing Casey the CD case.

"No problem! It's about time you downloaded them instead of borrowing it every other day!" Casey joked. She got up and started walking to her room to get in her pj's.

But Emily didn't want to go, she was alone with a really cute guy who seemed interested in her, it was now or never to get to know him more. "So, do you like Oprah?" Emily said, looking at the TV screen, Oprah Winfrey was coming on, Emily had to watch it, so she turned up the volume a notch.

"Yeah! She's like, my most favorite person!" Josh said laughing. Yet another thing they had in common!

At 6:30 the ending credits came on. "I've never seen that one before; it must be a new episode!" Emily said looking at Josh. Josh laughed.

"Okay! I have a plan!" Megan said rushing down the stairs, she had been working all day to win Casey back for Josh, nor realizing that she was just wasting time. She saw Josh and Emily staring at each other, sparks flying. Emily gave her a weird look, while Josh gave her a stern one.

"Umm, plan for, umm, beating Edwin, in, umm, a race!" Megan stammered. Josh and Emily both shared a weird look. When Emily turned her gaze toward Josh, Megan looked at him and winked, who needed Casey now?

**Well there's chapter 6! I know it's pretty short but I still have writers block! And I'll add more of chocolatebrownie's idea in the next chapter! Promise! I have 2 weeks worth of homework for Science, so I'll have to do that before I can write again! I'll write as soon as I can! You don't know how hard Middle School can be!**

**Love always,**

**-Kenzie **


	7. Do You Really Want to Know?

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me pretty long to write, but I have a BIG project in Science that I've been focusing more on! But, I couldn't stay off the computer so I just had to write this chapter since it was bugging me so much! Hope you enjoy!**

**Meeting Drake & Josh**

**Chapter #7: Do You Really Want to Know?**

"Hey guys!" Drake said, walking toward D-Rock has he entered the garage. "I'm planning on doing my favorite song. It's written by me. Okay? Let me just get my guitar." he said, reaching for his guitar.

"Um, we were kind of planning on doing one of D-Rock's songs. Since, it's kind of our band." Ralph said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but no offense or anything, I'm a much better singer and guitar player than anyone here." Drake said, walking toward Ralph, suddenly taking charge.

"You got the guitar part right, but it's usually _us_ who sing, not a stranger from San Diego who suddenly thinks he's in charge" Ralph responded, not backing down.

"Ralph's right Drake, it isn't really your band. It's our band, Ralph, Sam, and I choose what we're going to do. Not you." Derek said taking a convincing step toward Drake.

"You guys are jerks! Can't you give me some publicity too?" Drake said, smiling. No one else thought it was really funny.

"No, you got one thing wrong. You're the jerk." Derek said, walking out of the garage.

"C'mon dude. I know your weakness. It's Casey. You have feelings for her. It's obvious. Let it go." Drake said, almost getting to Derek.

"Whatever man." Derek responded. And walked away toward the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Liz, can we please talk?" Edwin said, walking into Lizzie's room.

"No." Lizzie answered flatly. She looked around the room for something to look at, and spotted a book by her maple dresser. She picked the book up and kept her eyes on the page, not reading it though.

"What's been going on with you lately?" Edwin asked, ignoring Lizzie's answer and sitting on her yellow bed.

"Nothing!" Lizzie yelled not taking her eyes off the book.

"Something!" Edwin yelled back smiling.

"You're impossible!" Lizzie laughed. Edwin was one person who made her laugh no matter what.

"Do you really want to know?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"Well, most people wouldn't barge in their step-sisters room, looking for an answer, and then when their sister asked if they wanted to know, say no!" Edwin yelled, smiling.

"Okay fine." Lizzie gave in. She took a huge breath, and got ready to say why she was acting so weird since Megan had came.

"I'm j-j-j..." Lizzie stammered. Why was it so hard?

"Yes?" Edwin said, cueing her to go on.

"I can't say it!" Lizzie said, slouching pm the back of her bed.

"Pleeeeeeeease!!" Edwin yelled, holding Lizzie's arm. He wasn't going to leave until he got an answer."

"Fine! I'm jealous! I'm jealous of you and Megan, there! I said it!" Lizzie yelled, running out of her room.

What Lizzie didn't see was a spying Megan slouching next to the door. She had heard everything since the beginning. She had to find a way to get Edwin to herself, and not Lizzie.

'Well, I haven't pranked anyone since I left home. I'm 2 days overdue!' Megan thought to herself. She smiled a vicious smiled as she walked down the stairs so no one would see her. Her vacation was only just beginning.

**Authors Note: ****Well there you go! Chapter 7! I was going to make it longer but I thought that was a nice cliff hanger! I don't have school tomorrow so I might write Chapter 8, but only if I get four more reviews! (58) **

**Luv ya!**

**-Kenzie**


	8. Big Mistake

**Author's Note: ****I'm sorry for taking long for updating my stories lately, but like I said, I have a Science project due soon, so that comes first (in my mom's world of course, not mine). And I'm the school's musical so I have rehearsal almost everyday. Well, before I get too busy again, here's chapter 8!!**

**Meeting Drake & Josh**

**Chapter #8: Big Mistake**

Drake shoved Derek aside as he went to go get his coat. Derek just rolled his eyes, looked Drake straight in the eyes, and said "Dude, what's your problem lately? Are you usually a pathetic jerk, or are you just mad because you've been a pathetic jerk and got 'kicked out' of our band?"

"Whatever dude, you know I'm better than all of you." Drake said, turning his back toward Derek again to get Casey's coat. Wait…Casey's coat? He was going on a date _again_ with Casey? Derek couldn't let this jerk hurt his step-sister.

Without warning, Derek sprinted up the stairs and into Casey's room, where he saw her at her mirror putting on a light-shade of pink eye shadow.

"You're not seriously going out with that jerk again are you?" Derek asked, sitting in Casey's pink, butterfly chair.

"Why shouldn't I? Do you have a problem with Drake? Or me? Or Drake with me?" Casey asked, getting herself confused.

"Yes, no, and yes." Derek said, luckily not confused. "It's that, when you're around, Drake is great, but when you're not, he turns into a completely different person, he turns into…a jerk." Derek said, staring at Casey through the mirror. Casey turned around and looked into Derek's eye, searching for some hint of a joke. But she couldn't find any, he looked serious.

"Derek, out of all the pranks you've played, you think I should believe you?" Casey said calmly.

"C'mon Casey! Do you remember Scott?" Derek asked, pacing around the room. "I made you realize what a jerk he was!" Derek yelled.

"So, Drake is cheating on me?" Casey asked, starting to stand up.

"Um, no." he replied, sadly.

"Then I'm sorry but I can't believe you Derek." Casey said, slowly walking out of her room.

"Fine! But I will prove to you the real Drake." Derek said, mostly to himself, as he turned off the light and walked out of Casey's room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie was in her room chatting with her friend Emily on AIM, but little did she know that Megan was outside waiting for her "master prank" to go off. She tried it once with Drake and Josh and it worked perfectly. Hopefully Lizzie was as easy to prank. "5 minutes until take off." Megan said, looking at the timer to her prank. She heard footsteps coming down the hall so she jumped inside the bathroom, opening the door a crack to see who it was. Edwin just had walked into Lizzie's room.

"Hey." Megan heard Edwin say as he saw Lizzie.

"Hey." Lizzie replied. "I was gonna go get some hot coca, want some?" Lizzie said, Megan heard her push the chair she was sitting in outward.

'Oh no! She isn't supposed to leave! There is 4 minutes left! I have to stall her!' Megan thought, opening the door. As Lizzie stepped out of her room, Megan ran right up to her. "Hi Lizzie! Um, you can't go in the kitchen." Megan said, trying her best to stall.

"Why?" Lizzie asked suspiciously.

"Um…mice?" Megan said, backing Lizzie toward her door.

"Aw! I love mice! I'll go catch one and name it Mickey!" Lizzie said, pushing Megan aside. She ran into the kitchen and started searching for the mice.

"No!" Megan yelled, but it was too late. The next the she knew, she heard a "BOOM!!" come out of Lizzie's room. She ran into it and found a very dirty Edwin sitting next to the hole in the floor Megan had blew up.

"Oops." Megan could manage to say, shrugging.

"What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" Edwin said, brushing himself off.

"No! It wasn't me!" Megan yelled, backing toward the door. Derek, who was in charge while everyone else was out, came rushing up the stairs to where the explosion happened.

"What happened?!" Derek yelled. His eyes went wide when he saw the hole. "Whoa! Nice job Megan!" Derek said laughing.

"You're not…mad?" Megan said, squinting.

"No! That's the most greatest prank I've ever seen! Don't worry, my dad will clean it up, We'll just say that I cooked tonight." Derek said, winking at Megan. Edwin just stood there, giving Megan a glare.

"Okay, I got to admit, that was pretty cool. But what do you have against Lizzie?" Edwin laughed.

"Oh, I was just…testing out a prank." Megan said, smiling. This _was _the best vacation ever.


	9. I'll Show You!

**Authors Note: ****People I am soooo sorry I haven't updated my story but I've been super busy!!!! So without further adue...here is Chapter 10!!!!!**

**Meeting Drake & Josh**

**Chapter #9: I'll Show You!**

"Derek what the heck are we doing?!" Casey yelled for the 4th time. Derek just ignored her...again. Derek had Casey by the wrist pulling her toward the garage door. He was finally going to get Casey to realize how much a jerk Drake was.

"Stand here, and don't move!!! Please?!" Derek yelled, placing her right beside the garage door where D-Rock was going "reunite" with Drake again. "Okay." Casey said assuringly.

"NO! You're going to stand right here!" Derek yelled at Casey.

"Derek!" Casey yelled. "I said okay."

Derek walked in the garage, noticing that Drake, Sam, and Ralph were already there. Derek had run his plan through Sam and Ralph before Derek convinced Drake to join their band again.

"Okay guys let's do this!" Derek said walking toward his guitar, winking at Sam and Ralph before putting the strap on his shoulder. "One, two, one two three four!" All of them started playing their insturments as best as they could. All of a sudden Derek shouted "STOP!" Ralph and Sam did as they were told, smiling at eachother as Drake turned around, rolling his eyes. "What now jerk?"

_Casey raised her eyebrows outside, how could Drake be rude like that?_

"You are way too off beat man!" Derek said, walking toward Drake.

"No way, I was perfectly on beat!" Drake yelled in Derek'a face. Derek pretended to wipe some spit off his lip and continued, "I think I should know who is off beat when it's my song." Derek said calmly.

"Why are you jerks always telling me what to do?! I am obviously the best player here, so I don't know why you keep saying I'm not! I am getting sick of this!" Drake yelled, his veins popping out of his neck. He threw Derek's guitar down that he borrowed, breaking a few strings, and started to walk out the door.

"Three" Derek started

"Two" Sam followed

"One" Ralph finished.

"WHOA!!! Casey?! What are you doing here?" Drake yelled when he noticed Casey.

"I was seeing what a massive jerk you are!!!!" Casey yelled back.

"No! That was...that was...Derek screaming!" Drake stammered.

"Don't even try to lie! I knew Derek wouldn't do that because he's the one who brought me down here so I could see the true you!" Casey threw her arms up in the air and ran up the front steps.

Derek, Sam, and Ralph couldn't keep it in any longer and started laughing like maniacs.

"Casey are you okay?" Derek asked, walking into her room without knocking. Casey was sitting at her desk, her head held down.

"Yes I am, now leave." she whispered.

Derek didn't want to start the fighting, so he started walking out the door.

"Why are do all the guys I date turn out as jerks?" Casey asked herself.

"Sam wasn't a jerk!" Derek joked, walking back Casey's room. Casey just narrowed her eyes signaling him to stop.

"I'm kidding!" Derek held up his hands in surrender, Casey couldn't help but laugh a little. Suddenly, they were laughing histerically for no reason whatsoever.

"Thanks Derek, you really helped me today." Casey said looking into Derek's brown eyes.

"No problem." Derek said, walking toward his room, his heart beating faster than a race car.

**Well there it is! Chapter 9! Don't yell at me if you don't like it but I just made it up on the spot, I think it came out pretty well though! Since I'm not that busy I'll try to write #10 soon! **

**-Kenzie**


	10. Unfixed Relationships

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but hey, I have been busy! But I finally got my own computer so updates should be sooner! Hope you enjoy Chapter 10!

**Meeting Drake & Josh**

**Chapter #10:Unfixed Relationships**

Casey was sitting on the couch looking at the TV...but not watching the TV. She was too busy thinking about what happened throughout the day. _How could Drake be like that? Why was Derek like that? Did Derek want to hurt Drake...or me?_ All these thoughts gave her a major headache, so she went toward the kitchen to take an Advil.

"Not feeling very good honey?" Nora asked, walking toward the kitchen.

"I don't know. I just have a lot going through my mind, that's all." Casey said, sipping the last of her water.

"Mm, I see. How about you go out to dinner tonight? To get away from _Drake._" Nora leaned toward Casey and whispered "Drake" so he wouldn;t hear.

"How did you know what happened?" Casey eyed her mother. She washed out her cup and out it in the sink.

"Oh, someone told me..." she answered, standing up and going toward the washer machine.

"Derek." Casey whispered. Half mad, half surprised. _Why has he acted so nice lately?_

"Knock knock!" Emily said, walking into Casey's room.

"Oh hey Em! What are you doing here?" Casey said, logging off of AIM, turning her chair towards Emily.

"Well, me and Josh were thinking about going out on a date tongiht, but we're both kind of uncomfortable, since we don't really know eachother..." Emily started, sitting down on Casey's bed. "So we were thinking that maybe you could come with us?"

Casey thought this over once or twice. Why did they need her to "get to know each other"? Casey hardly knew Josh herself...considering the date they've been on.

"Um...sure...I guess." Casey gave in. "Where are we going?"

"Smelly Nelly's!" Emily said, hugging Casey thankfully.

"Oh...um...Em...well, Smelly Nelly's is perfect for a first date...but guess who is working there tonight..." Casey frowned.

"Just ignore Derek! Please!" Emily clasped her hands together, begging.

"Okay fine." Casey said, if she said no she was afraid Emily would get down on her knees and beg.

"So now there is two romances in the house?" Edwin surveyed. HE and Lizzie were on their knees outside Casey's door, doing their usual "job".

"No, Casey hates Drake now doofus." Lizzie rolled her eyes. She forgave Edwin, but still couldn't stop being jealous.

"Not Drake! Derek..." Edwin raised his eyebrows. "Well, I am mostly sure Casey doesn't _like _him yet, but he has been acting _sweet._ He's been acting...not Derek."

"I see where you're going with this!" Lizzie said, scribbling down something in their "Notepad of Observations".

Casey once again was sitting alone, being ignored, at the exact same table her and Josh sat at on their first date. There she sat, looking at Josh and Emily flirt away. They were waiting for their waiter to come back with their food. _Why did they need me again? Because I am not getting an answer here. Nor will I get an answer. Ugh, I need to get out of here for a second!_

"Excuse me, I am going to the restroom..." Casey said politely. Of course no one heard her. She just stood up and walked toward the bathroom without saying anymore.

On the way there she saw Derek, and Derek saw her at the same time, he had a smile on his face, only because he just served a blonde chic at table #7.

"Player at table 4." Casey joked as Derek approached her.

"Hey, I see a cute chic, I hit on her. That's how I roll!" Derek slid his feet across the floor. "So, how's you _date _going?" Derek said, he bumped Casey's arm when he said "date".

"Horrible! They don't even know I am there! I was just about to leave..." Casey said, backing up toward the door.

"Hey you can't come to Smelly Nelly's and not have something to eat!" Derek said, pointing his head toward an empty table. "C'mon, my break is starting so I'll sit with you, so you're not...lonely."

"Or do you just want me to pay for your food?" Casey said, following Derek to the table.

"Um...half and half?" Derek offered.

"Yeah, whatever, I am starving." Casey smiled, sitting down.

"Lizzie can I talk to you?" Megan asked, coming toward Lizzie in the hallway outside her room.

"Why...?" Lizzie said, raising her eyebrow.

"Please?" Megan begged.

"Fine, come in my room." Lizzie said, holding her hand out toward her room.

"Okay..." Megan started. "Well I wanted to say I am sorry for what happened between us, and I am sorry for pulling a prank on you, and sorry for messing with Edwin, and..."

"Wait? What do you mean messing with Edwin? I could care less." Lizzie lied.

"I'm sure..." Megan said. "Anyways! Truce?" she held out her hand, waiting for Lizzie to shake it.

Lizzie debated her reasons for a moment before shaking Megan's hand. _Maybe she might be nice..._

Casey and Derek walked through the front door laughing, until they saw George on the couch.

"Hey guys, what's up? Where's Josh and Emily?" George smiled. They were _finally_ getting along.

"Oh, Josh and Emily?" Derek stalled. "They took Josh's car, and Casey forgot her jacket in mine, so she just rode home with me, they should be here in a few minutes." he lied.

"Or hours..." Casey whispered. Derek smiled, Josh wasn't right for her, he was a keener just like her.

"Where's Drake?" Casey asked, breaking the silence.

"Up in his...I mean Derek's room, playing guitar...he's really good." George answered.

"Figures." Derek said, rolling his eyes. He started walking toward his room, he had some unfinished business he had to do.

"Hey Drake!" Derek said, casually walking into his room.

"A knock would be nice..." Drake said, turning toward Derek.

"Knock." Derek flatly said. "Anyway...I wanted to explain to you why I did what I did with you and Casey."

"Umm...I don't really care dude." Drake lied, he pretended to be interested in his guitar, but really was listening for what Derek had to say next.

"I did it because, well, this is kinda hard..." Derek stammered.

"Why? You like Casey or something?" Drake joked.

"No. No. I just don't want her to get hurt. I mean, she's had a lot of boyfriends who just...weren't the right guys for her..." Derek admitted.

"Yeah, I kind of get it." Drake said truthfully, looking at Derek.

"Good, thanks for understanding dude." Derek said, patting Drake on the back.

**Author's Note: Well there you go! Chapter 10! I thought it was fairly long enough, seeing I also made this one up on the spot. Don't excpet Chapter 11 TOO soon, since I am going to the Dominican Republic for a week! (Yay!) So I won't have a computer for a while. Until next time!**

**-Kenzie**

**P.S. I won't write until I have 5 more reviews! (Which makes 83! Lol)**


	11. Times Running out,What Do You Want to do

**Author's Note: ****Hey People! I had the best vacation!! Anyways, I am finishing this story quicker, instead of giving oyu a chapter every month it seem like! lol! BECAUSE...I have a new idea for a story!! I won't say what it is though, you'll have to read it when it comes out! (Don't worry, I'll keep you posted!!) Okay, on with the story!!**

**Meeting Drake & Josh**

**Chapter #11: Time is Running Out...What Do You Want to Do?**

"Time is running out!" Lizzie yelled, waslking into her room towards her desk, where Megan was sitting. The two were getting along a lot more since Megan's apologie.

"Oh no, I wasn't setting that time bomb until _after _I got home, silly!" Megan said, shaking her head laughing, continuing her work.

"No I don't mean the time bomb!" Lizzie said raising her hands up, "Wait, you own a time bomb?" she asked confused. Megan shook her head matter-of-factly. "Yeah, whatever..." Lizzie said, quickly changing the subject.

"I meant, you're going home in two days!" Lizzie said, pouting.

"You're right!" Megan answered, realizing the truth. "We seriously got to do something fun before I leave."

"How about ice cream...Casey pays?" Lizzie joked.

"Sounds great!" Megan laughed. "But we should go to that huge park down the street, it looks fun!" she suggested.

"Okay! I'll get Casey to drive us, we'll have to go at 12:00 since Derek has hockey practice across the street, and mom won't let Casey get her own car yet." Lizzie said, walking toward Casey's room to ask.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Do I _have _to go with you?" Derek complained when Casey told him the plan.

"Um, let me think..." Casey said, putting a finger to her chin. "Yea...yea you do." She said smiling.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with." He said grabbing the keys from the hook. He yelled up to Megan and Lizzie, and started towards the green car.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

10 minutes later they were at the side walk towards the park, across from the conference room next to the hockey rink. Casey, Lizzie, and Megan got out, and started walkings towards the tender on the street with the delicious ice cream Lizzie and Edwin got together every Friday after school. Since it was summer though, there was a pretty big line. Casey got to hold up Derek to tell him not to forget the girls like he did the last time her and Casey were there. He just laughed and walked across the street, not bothering to look both ways.

Casey was sitting on one of the green park benches reading, when she saw Megan and Lizzie walk towards her, each with a scoop of vanilla ice cream in a bowl with hot fudge, whipped cream, and nuts.

"Those look good!" Casey said, taking a bite of Lizzie's when she held out the spoon for her.

"We're going to go take a walk down the path." Lizzie said, pointing her spoon towards the 20-minute trail.

"Okay, I'll probably be sitting here when you get back." Casey replied, holding out her book showing them.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

'Okay let's go!" Derek said, making Casey jumped as he walked up behind her.

"Just be patient, Megan and Lizzie went for a walk and they should be here in 10 minutes." Casey retorded, standing up.

Derek started walking towards her.

"Why do you always have to be in charge?" he said, poking Casey in the chest, making her stumble backwards.

"Why are you so impatient?" she replied casually back.

"Why are you so spoiled?" Each thing eachother said, Casey took a step back, while Derek took a step forward.

"Why are you so messy?"

"Why are you a brat?"

"Why are you a jerk?"

"Why are you so clumsy?" Derek laughed, pushing Casey back. Casey lost her balance and fell into the big fountain in the middle of the park, which she didn't even know she was behind.

Without thinking, she took Derek's hand and pulled him in too.

They both screamed as they hit the water and went under. They quickly came up, shaking like dogs, and glared at eachother. Before they knew it they were laughing hysterically.

"You _are _clumsy!" Derek laughed.

"You're also a jerk!" Casey smiled.

Megan and Lizzie came running up to them, hearing the screams.

"What happened?!" Megan yelled. Derek and Casey just started laughing again.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As Derek and Casey walked into the house, everyone had their eyes on them. They were still pretty wet from the fall, obviously.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Nora asked curiously.

"Oh we just had a little accident..." Casey said, starting towards the bathroom to dry off.

"Oh no! I get the bathroom first!" Derek said, running towards the bathroom.

"Oh Derek, Sam called. He wants you to call him back quickly." Drake said, who was sitting on the couch. Casey let out a "Ha!" as Derek walked towards the phone. He quickly dialed Sam's number a waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Sammy. Are you serious? Awesome!! What? Oh...ok. Are you sure? Okay, this is AWESOME!" Derek yelled, he hung up the phone and went up the stairs.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Derek walked into Casey's room without knocking _again. _"Hey, Sam just got some Fall Out Boy tickets, but he got a third one for free. He wanted to know if you wanted to go." Derek nervously said.

"I would love to, but I think someone else should go, someone's who name starts with D, I hear they're a huge Fall Out Boy fan." Casey said, curling her hair like she did every night.

"Hellllllo Casey, I am already going..." Derek stupidly said.

"You're an idiot Der. I meant Drake." Casey smiled.

"That's true. Okay, I'll ask him, I am a lucky boy not to have my step-sister go with me." he lied.


	12. The Concert

Author's Note: Okay I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I never got the reviews I needed

**Author's Note: ****Okay I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I never got the reviews I needed! Well, I am too anxious to start my next story so I'll just work on this one more often!! I hope you like this chapter!!**

**Meeting Drake & Josh**

**Chapter #12: The Concert**

"Ready?" Derek asked, walking into his…or Drake's…room. Sam was going to pick them up in 10 minutes to go to the Fall Out Boy concert. And Derek couldn't be more excited.

"Yea, do you think they have FOB T-shirts there?" Drake asked, walking toward his door.

"Oh I am sure…" Derek rolled his eyes jokingly; maybe Drake was more of a dork than he thought.

"Awesome! I am so excited!" Drake yelled, patting Derek on the back.

Casey was working on her Summer Report, even though there was a month before school started again. But she was actually listening to Drake and Derek, she was honestly kind of jealous, but she knew it would have been awkward if she'd gone with the boys. She got up and leaned against her door frame.

"Have a great time you guys." Casey said casually. She couldn't help but forgive Drake; he had to have a heart in there, right?

"Don't worry we will!" Drake yelled, and then he turned around. "But I wish you were coming with us, I know that you want to go."

"Nice save, but that's okay. You only have a few days left here."

lllllllllllllllllllll

"Finally!" Sam yelled. He, Derek, and Drake just pulled into the stadium, where the Fall Out Boy concert was being held. They got their tickets out and held them out to the ticket master. They were just about to go through the gate when the guy named "Tom" stopped them.

"Real nice try boys." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Is something the matter?" Sam said, turning around.

"You realize these are counterfeit tickets don't you?" Tom said smiling. "Oh wait, of course you do."

"They can't be!" Derek yelled. "Sammy where did you get these tickets?"

"I just got them from this guy on the streets of Montreal." Sam answered matter-of-factly.

"And you thought that this random guy would be selling REAL FOB tickets?!" Derek yelled. Sam just shrugged.

"Good bye boys! You can call your parents while Bobby here watches you." Tom said, motioning toward a big guy in a coat that said "Security".

lllllllllllllllllll

"Hey Josh." Casey said, sitting on the couch next to him. Josh was watching a rerun of Oprah _again_ and obviously listening intently, because he just kept watching the TV.

"Josh?" Casey asked, moving her hand in front his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Casey, this is like my favorite episode!" he answered smiling. "Wait, I thought you were going to the Fall Out Boy concert?" he narrowed his eyes.

"No." Casey sighed. "Derek took Drake instead."

"Oh, I am more of a Metro Station kind of guy anyways." Josh said casually.

"Me too!" Casey jumped. Right then the phone rang, and George, who was sitting at the island reviewing one of his new cases, got up to get it.

"Hello?" George answered. "Ugh Derek! Has there ever been a day where you haven't gotten yourself in trouble?" He hung up and walked over to get his coat.

"What happened?" Casey asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, just that the boys went to the concert with counterfeit tickets!" George said angrily. "Take care of the kids while I go and get 'em, will you?" He walked out the door and they heard his car start and speed out of the driveway.

"You wouldn't bring counterfeit tickets to a Metro Station concert." Josh joked. Casey laughed politely.

**Author's Note: ****Okay, I know that was short, but that gives me a reason to update sooner ********. Remember that I need 87 reviews to make a new chapter though!! So….REVIEW!! I have gotten a lot of people that favorite me and my stories, and that makes me soooo happy!! So thanks!! **

**-Kenzie**


	13. Prank Wars

Author's Note: Okay

**Author's Note: ****Okay! This story is slowly ending! I am kind of excited because I am running out of ideas and I can start my new fanfic sooner! I am sorry for taking so long to update my chapters, but the end of the school year is always hectic!! Well here is chapter 13! Oh, and I just noticed that I haven't put this up at all, so… "I do not own LWD or drake & josh"**

**Meeting Drake & Josh**

**Chapter #13: Prank Wars **

"Hey." Casey said, sitting on the couch next to Derek.

"Hey, don't even try to harass me; I'm not it in the mood." Derek replied coldly.

"Okay, I won't." Casey rolled her eyes. "I actually kind of feel bad, you were really excited."

"Mhm." Derek just said, staring at the ceiling.

"Let's watch "I am Legend", I know it's one of your favorite movies." Casey said, picking up the DVD.

"Okay whatever." Derek tried not to care.

"Hey, so you're leaving in 2 days?" Edwin said, walking into Lizzie's room, where Lizzie and Megan were playing truth or dare.

"Let's not talk about it Edwin." Megan said sadly.

"Yea, let's make Edwin play truth or dare, truth or dare Edwin?" Lizzie asked.

"Dare." Edwin said simply.

"I got one!" Megan said. "I dare you to pour the garbage on Derek downstairs."

"Fine, I'll do it, Casey will have my back." Edwin said, going downstairs.

Edwin snuck into the kitchen and grabbed the almost-full garbage can out of the plastic can. He quietly snuck behind the couch, where Casey and Derek both fell asleep watching their movie. Edwin gingerly lifted up the bag, and counted to 3.

"1…2…3!" He dumped it onto Casey and Derek and ran upstairs.

"EDWIN!!" Derek and Casey yelled.

"Ugh he is getting payback!" Derek yelled, standing up.

"C'mon Derek, he knows we're going to try and get him" Casey said calmly, she quickly picked up some trash and walked toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"I'll get Drake, you get Josh." She winked.

Derek and Casey quickly walked up the stairs and into their assigned rooms.

Derek walked into Drake's…or Derek's….room quickly, and jumped on the bed, throwing the garbage t Drake's head.

"Hey!!" Drake yelled, trying to contain his laughter. The both heard Josh laughing too. At the same time, all 4 of them yelled "Food Fight!"

Everyone ran downstairs throwing food in different directions.

Lizzie, Megan, and Edwin came downstairs to see what was going on, and when she wasn't looking, Derek through a piece of leftover meatloaf at Lizzie. She quickly felt on top of her head and screamed, while she picked it up ad through it at Edwin, he did the same to Megan, and she did the same to Drake, pretty soon everyone was throwing food _everywhere_.

They started screaming and laughing, unaware that Nora and George were standing in the doorway with a concerned look on their faces.

Casey was the first to noticed, and stopped what she was doing quickly, everyone looked and stopped too.

"Clean…this…up." Nora said through clenched teeth.

Everyone nodded their heads and obeyed. While they were picking up everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't care that we got in trouble, this was defiantly one of the most fun nights I've ever had." Drake said.

"Every night is fun when you live in this household!" Josh laughed.

For once _everyone_ was actually getting along.

**Author's Note**: **Okay, I know this was really rushed, but I just want to get to the end and I didn't want to leave a huge gap in the middle! Well I hope you enjoyed it at least a little! I need 4 more reviews to continue (91!) So…of course…REVIEW!!**


	14. Goodbye, Have Fun

Author's Note: This is it guys

**Author's Note:** **This is it guys!** **The final chapter of "Meeting Drake & Josh". I'm sad, yes, but I am also happy because now I can continue my new Drabble story, so I'll be sure to put the link on here when I post the first chapter! I'm going to try to make this chapter long, because you guys deserve it!! Thank you to all my fans! Well here we go; the final chapter of "Meeting Drake & Josh"! (I don't own LWD or Drake and Josh, blah blah blah)**

**Meeting Drake & Josh**

**Chapter #14: Good-bye, Have Fun**

Derek walked into Drake's room with a pout on his face. "Well this is it." He said, sitting down on his bed.

"Yep, it's hard to believe it's already been a week!" Drake said, packing all of his shirts into his suitcase.

"Yea well time flies by when you live in this household." Derek said, staring at the ceiling. Drake closed his suitcase, and parked it outside the door. "This is probably one of the most hectic vacations I'd ever had." Drake smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Josh." Casey said, walking into Josh's room, with her arms folded across her chest. "I came to help you with your luggage, and to say good-bye of course."

"Hey, its fine, I got it." Josh answered, closing up his red, rolling suitcase."

"Hmm, it's been a fun week you know." She said, trying to get into conversation.

"Most defiantly!" Josh laughed. Casey laughed too, but this laugh was a real one, not the fake ones she had been giving him all week.

"Oh! Before I forget, I wrote down Emily's address for you, just incase you wanted to write her." Casey said, pulling out a torn piece of line paper from her jeans pocket.

"Thanks Casey! I appreciate it." He said, carefully taking the paper.

"Yea, she had to go out of town for a couple days with her dad so she couldn't give it to you." Casey then lifted Josh's suitcase and brought it downstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Maybe we can tell them that this lunatic kidnapped you, when you could really live in my closet, I'll bring you dinner, and I'll give you some of my blankets and pillows!" Lizzie suggested. She kept coming up with these crazy ideas for Megan not to go home.

"I don't think so Liz, so far on our list, we have "Move me to the abandoned Sherwood house", "Purposely miss my flight", and "Go MIA". I don't think any of those will work." Megan laughed.

Lizzie sighed and rolled onto her bed. This was always the worst part about vacationing: leaving. "Okay, so maybe you can't stay, but I don't want you to go!"

"And you believe I _want_ to go back to my house in California, where all I can do is play pranks on my older brothers who are hardly ever home anymore?" Megan raised her eyebrows.

"Come on kids! The taxi is going to be here in 15 minutes!" they all heard Nora yell. Megan took her bag and cautiously went down the steps into the living room with everyone else in the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This has been such an honor kids." George stated once everyone was around the couch.

"Okay dad, enough of your lawyer talk, let's just say our good-byes." Derek said, standing up. They all went out on to the front steps, now knowing where to begin.

Derek took the risk, and walked up to Megan. "Hey kiddo, it's been nice having you here" he said, bending down. Then he leaned toward her ear, and quietly said "Mind telling me how you do that time bomb Drake told me about?" he asked.

Megan laughed. "I'll write you." She answered, blushing. Edwin then came up to her, and gave her a hug. "E-mail me, okay? I stuck my address in the front pocket of your suitcase." When he turned to walk away, though, Megan grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "I will." She answered. Edwin blushed and walked away.

Lizzie hugged her new friend, and told her to write, e-mail, and IM her. They both laughed while Lizzie wiped a tear from her cheek.

Casey walked up to Josh and gave him a one-arm hug. "It's been nice to get to meet you Josh." She said, looking him in the eye.

"You too Casey, you're a sweet girl." He blushed. She gently kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. They broke away from each other when Derek came up to say his own good-bye.

"So, do you still hate me? Because I promise you I've changed." Drake said nervously, walking toward Casey.

"Well, I guess if Derek has started to hang out with you again, you can't be that much of a jerk!" She laughed, while Drake held his arms open for a hug. Before they broke apart, Drake softly whispered in Casey's ear. "Just so you know, I've been watching Derek for a week, and what he mostly does is watch you. I think he has a little _thing_ for you." Drake winked. Casey just stood in shock.

Lizzie walked up to Drake to give him a low-five.

"Bye. I hope you have fun in Cali; I've always wanted to go there, is it nice? And hot? I bet it's hot. Do you surf? I like to surf, even though I've never tried to, but it looks like fun! Is it? Or do you just swim? Swimming is fun too, but only in the summer, and-"

"Lizzie!" Drake laughed. "Take a breath!"

"Sorry, I kinda talk a lot around guys I like." Lizzie regretfully covered her mouth though when the words slipped off her tongue.

"You like me?" Drake blushed.

"Um…yes." She quickly said, then ran toward Edwin, leaving Drake confused and happy.

"Bye man, I hope we talk soon." Derek said, giving Drake a pat on the back.

"Oh I'm sure we will!" he smiled. "This has been great." He said to everyone. Everyone smiled and had a big group hug. Soon they saw a yellow car pull up and heard 2 horns beep.

"That's us." Megan hung her head gloomily. Lizzie gave her a sad look and walked over to the taxi. Josh got in the front, while Drake and Megan got into the back. The cabby tapped on his watch signaling them to hurry up while Liz and Edwin loaded their luggage in the trunk. As soon as they closed the hood and stood back at the side, the cabby started the engine. They all waved to each other, as the taxi sped off, trying not to get too bummed.

"Hey Liz, I have been dying to ask, why exactly were you jealous?" Edwin said, doing that "weird thing" (as Derek would call it) with his eyebrows.

"Um...I don't know, let's go inside." She said, punching him playfully in the arm.

"I'll fine the answer sooner or later." He smiled, following her into the house, leaving Casey and Derek standing at the end of the driveway in awkward silence.

"So…Drake told me something earlier…" Casey started, starting to dig for the answer.

"Umm…what did he say?" Derek said nervously.

"Hmm…I don't know." Casey smiled, teasingly.

"C'mon Case! Please!?" Derek said, putting his hands in a begging motion. Casey's response: running toward the house laughing. But before she reached the steps, Derek grabbed her hand. Casey quickly spun around so their noses were practically touching.

"Don't worry, I heard what he had to say, and who ever said it wasn't true?" Derek smirked, slowly letting go of Casey's hand, while stalking toward the house, leaving Casey standing like someone pushed pause on her actions. She recently turned around after 10 seconds, facing Derek, staring at her.

"Are you coming in or what?" His famous smirk still on his face.

Casey ran up toward him, a smile on her face, grabbed his hand, and ran into the house, slamming the door behind them.

"_**Best Vacation Ever."**_

**Author's Note:**** Well this is it guys. This is sad. : (. Well, I hoped you liked the ending, I had to try about 5 times to finally get it right. I hope it wasn't **_**too**_** rushed. And I hoped you liked the Dasey : ). Be sure to check back for my link to my new LWD Drabble collection, and possibly a new chapter-fic story. This is my very first non-OneShot story, and I am happy with it, but some parts I believe I could have done better, but oh well.**

**P.S. if you'd like to message me or send one in a review, I will happily take requests for stories. And once again, thank you to all of my fans, I wouldn't be able to finish this story if it wasn't for you, and I wouldn't be this confident with my work. Thanks you guys, you mean a lot to me.**

**Until next time!**

**-Kenzie **


	15. New Link and Thanks

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Okay, remember how I said I'd post the link to my new story? Well here it is: ****/s/4344082/1/LWDSongDrabblesMemories**

**I hope you enjoy it! It's a LWD drabble story relating to songs! Please R&R on it!! I have faith in my fans!! Thanks so much for giving me all the faith you have!!**

**-Kenzie**

**P.S. I still need someone to do a trailer for Meeting Drake & Josh, so if any of you want to do one, the first one to message me or tell me in a review or w/e can do it, I'll reply to let you know! Thanks everyone! **


End file.
